


El poder de la destrucción

by Capi_tana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Lemon, Pain, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capi_tana/pseuds/Capi_tana
Summary: Ladybug tiene el corazón roto y empieza a cuestionarse muchas cosas, chat noir está ahí para que se sienta mejor.Las cosas dan un giro cuando tras buscar consuelo fisico la temperatura asciende y llegan demasiado lejos.O el fic donde Adrien es un fuck boy con cara de inocente y marinette se lo cree por ingenua.Esto es smut con algo de contexto, no le busquen demasiado sentido. Quería limonada de estos dos y el fandom es algo suave para mi gusto.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Persecución

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una especie de AU donde tikki y plaga son simples consejeros y no forman parte del traje de los chicos, porque eso sería muy extraño en un lemon ._. No le busquen sentido, solo es nopor de adolescentes.
> 
> Two shot!

Era una de esas noches normales en las que pasaba el rato patrullando la ciudad. Hace al menos dos semanas que no ocurría algún evento interesante, ni siquiera una akumatización, mucho menos un robo. Ciertamente todo estaba bastante tranquilo, nadie requería de la ayuda de Ladybug y eso era bueno, le daba oportunidad de pensar en asuntos que normalmente decidía desplazar. Como era el caso de su antiguo crush Adrien, quien había iniciado una relación con una chica que desgraciadamente no era ella. De tan solo recordar a la feliz pareja hacia que su corazón se sintiera mas pequeño y miserable.

Marinette exhaló frustrada, sabía que dejar al ir chico era lo correcto pero no se sentía bien con ello, dolía no ser suficiente para la persona que admiró en secreto tanto tiempo. Ahora que ponía sus pensamientos en orden era bastante patético seguir pensando en alguien que ya había hecho su elección.

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, los finales felices no existían, ella nunca encontraría el amor genuino porque simplemente su único propósito en la vida era ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Volcar su existencia en el bienestar ajeno.  
Sentía sus ojos nublarse con la inconfundible sensación de llorar. Ahí sobre ese edificio abandonado nadie presenciaba su debilidad, excepto…

\- Mi lady, no puedo verte así de afligida- chat noir que al parecer tenía un rato entre las sombras presenciando a la chica emergió para sentarse a su lado.

Marinette se sobresaltó sin saber que hacer de momento, no esperaba tener que dar explicaciones- Chat, No sabía que estabas ahí, yo estaba uh.. patrullando. Si, si, precisamente noté qué.. emmm.. en algún lugar hay..

\- No luces bien – él la interrumpió, sus ojos verdes se mantenían fijos viéndola de cerca. Identificando la humedad en su rostro pasó ambos pulgares por sus mejillas con cuidado de no herirla con sus garras afiladas- sea lo que sea puedes contar conmigo.  
Marinette asintió sintiéndose demasiado débil para negarse al contacto físico, además, chat noir más que un aliado era una especie de mejor amigo y aunque estuviera enamorado de ella no haría nada que no quisiera sin su permiso. Así que por los momentos decidió desahogarse con él- es un horror, puse demasiada confianza en alguien y estoy arrepentida. Pero está bien, eso muestra que mi camino es proteger a los que amo y a toda la gente que vive en esta magnífica ciudad – intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no dar lastima, pero todos tenían un límite, ella iba cerca del suyo.

\- No dejes que nadie te haga daño, mi lady. Eres estupenda. El que no vio eso simplemente no merece ni tu amistad, es lo que opino. Además.. -apartó un mechón de su rostro- considero que eres más de lo que este gato pueda desear.  
Bajo la luz de la luna las facciones de chat noir se veían serenas, con una seriedad impropia de él; hacía una invitación desprovista de palabras a su compañera.

Alguien se inclinó, alguien capturó los labios del otro. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que aquello sucedería.

Fue un beso que se pospuso durante mucho, ahora ninguno se atrevía a separarse, temían volver a las formalidades, a sumergirse en esa zona segura en la que interactuaban a distancia.

El chico sabía a uvas dulces, su boca era cálida y embriagante, mientras más se prolongaban los roces más se disipaba el dolor punzante en su pecho. Chat noir era el bálsamo perfecto, se preguntaba por qué no le había dado la oportunidad de besarla antes. Esto era nuevo, un tipo de adrenalina diferente al que obtenía combatiendo enemigos poderosos.  
Lo sentía hacer presión en su cavidad, acercar más su cuerpo al suyo conforme el beso se intensificaba- no dejaré que nadie te hiera -murmuró cerca de sus labios- porque tú -presionó las garras sobre el traje a lunares de la chica rasgándolo en el proceso- eres mía.

Los ojos de chat noir centelleaban con determinación. Todos los gatos jugaban con su comida, este finalmente había atrapado a la suya.


	2. Atrapada

La madera crujía bajo sus pies, pese a ser tan ligero, pero la culpa no era de sus sigilosos pasos sino del estado del edificio donde se encontraban. Si bien, era perfecto para vigilar el poblado debido a lo abandonado que estaba, sentaba muchísimo mejor para que dos héroes se conocieran más a fondo sin temor a que los interrumpieran.

\- Ven aquí, no temas. Seré cuidadoso – chat noir asechaba a lady bug contra una de las paredes de la habitación, él estaba ubicado bloqueando el paso frente a la única puerta del lugar, sus ojos verdes resaltando en la oscura penumbra- sabes que no tengo problema en obtener lo que me gusta. Y oh, mi lady. Puedo asegurarte que me encantas – como el felino al que encarnaba terminó de acercarse al cuerpo de la chica colocando ambos brazos al lados de su cabeza evitando que huyera- te haré olvidar a ese imbécil -susurró poco antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso áspero y demandante que iba haciéndose húmedo conforme avanzaban.

El calor se hacía evidente, chat noir decidió que la tela estaba estorbando, no le dejaba tocar a su princesa cómo quería. Así que tomó el borde del cierre del traje a lunares y lo deslizó hacia abajo en un solo movimiento. Llegaba hasta el vientre, por lo que aún faltaba quitarlo del todo, pero la vista valió la pena. Ahí iluminada por la luz de la luna Marinette llevaba medio torso desnudo, pues normalmente no usaba bra en su faceta de heroína, se marcaría.

Adrien enmascarado se relamió ante aquel festín. Notaba que ella estaba algo nerviosa pero aquello la hacía mas apetecible, un pastelillo dulce para devorar de un solo bocado.

Y tal como lo sospechó sus pechos eran pequeños y firmes. Los sostuvo en sus manos apreciando su textura, lo maravillosamente suave que cedían al tacto. No lo soportó, se inclinó a atrapar uno con la boca, juguetear con la lengua en el pezón mientras atendía al otro delicadamente con las garras.

Marinette gimió por primera vez esa noche, la imagen del chico devorandole el busto era sencillamente demasiado para procesar. Sobre todo esas miraditas coquetas que le dedicaba en su constante labor. Tenía que ser ilegal tener a chat noir haciendo ese trabajo con lo bueno que era. Ella misma lo sujetaba del cabello para evitar que se apartara. La saliva le descendía caliente hasta el abdomen y se perdía en el borde del traje. Sentía que estallaría del placer en cualquier momento, fue cuando él se detuvo.

\- Sabes estupendo, lady – se lamió la muñeca en un gesto felino- pero apenas estamos empezando -y antes de escuchar argumentos tomó lo que colgaba del traje en las caderas de la chica llevándolo hasta el suelo. De un instante al otro ya la había desnudado casi por completo, quedaba el antifaz y esas tiernas bragas de encaje color rosa que tan tentadoramente provocaba quitarle con los dientes- quiero verte – bajo esa excusa la abrazó dándole un beso mientras la acariciaba con deseo, así le quitaba el temor de continuar- déjame verte – preguntó, ella asintió en respuesta. Ni medio segundo pasó cuando él la empujó a una cama polvorienta no muy lejana. Puede que necesitara una sacudida pero se encontraba en buenas condiciones, no se caería con algo de movimiento- perfecto… - podía observarla boca abajo intentando incorporarse en sus cuatro extremidades.

\- No te muevas – arrodillada sobre el colchón era totalmente aprovechable. Lo que hizo fue subirse también, desde arriba cubría su espalda de besos descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la prenda intima- mira como te tengo, estás tan mojada por este gato – sin dudarlo extendió la lengua dando una larga lamida sobre la zona humedecida. Pudo sentir como ella se estremecía y jadeaba en ese instante. Era adorable.

Ronroneando de gusto se apresuró a bajar hasta los muslos la incómoda ropa interior. Hundió su cara en la hendidura caliente tan pronto la tuvo expuesta, y es que esperó tanto por esto. Su princesa sollozaba elevando las caderas en busca de mas de lo que tuviera para darle, se mostraba inusualmente desesperada, como si también lo deseara en secreto, como si soñara con ser sometida de ese modo.

Ok, chat noir no tenía corazón para dejar a esta chica a medias, una vez dilatada se quitó los guantes oscuros e introdujo dos dedos en su interior. Pasaron con un poco de dificultad, pero el sonido que obtuvo en respuesta fue maravilloso. Todo acompañado de unos cuantos “por favor, dame más” “lo necesito” y demás frasecitas entrecortadas.

Como buen caballero que no se hace rogar obedeció empujando ambos dígitos hasta el fondo y volviendo a sacarlos. Así estableció un ritmo lento dejando que el movimiento continuara hasta que se le quebrara la voz, quería que le suplicara, que se lo pidiera con esa boquita suya.

Así sucedió, Marinette perdió el juicio cegada por el placer de esos dos dedos deslizándose tortuosamente lento. Adrien, quién aún conservaba toda su vestimenta excepto los guantes se situó tras ella abriendo el frente de su pantalón de cuero negro. Se relamió los labios deleitándose con la vista mientras sacaba su ya goteante erección que alineó con el orificio preparado.

Exhaló, era tan estrecho como se lo imaginaba, esa en definitiva tenía que ser su primera vez. Era complicado introducirse a fondo sin causarle dolor, pero poco le importaba, tenía a la heroína preferida de todos en cuatro obedeciendo ciegamente.

Halaba sus caderas, las bases de la cama rechinaban con el radical cambio de ritmo. A mitad de labor se detuvo a girar la chica, ahora se encontraban frente a frente. Ella aferró las manos a su espalda, él se inclinó hacia adelante haciendo un barrido con sus caderas. Daba estocadas directas en puntos indicados que hacían ver estrellas a Marinette.

Justo cuando pensó que no podía mejorar él le elevó una pierna e hizo que se la colocara sobre el hombro, de ese modo sentía mas nítido cada uno de los empujes. Eso, combinado con el jugueteo de su boca en sus pechos le superó. Su respiración se volvió acelerada, gimió fuerte marcando arañazos en la espalda del muchacho llegando al fin a su liberación.

Él la siguió poco después, gruñó con un sonido grave detrás de la garganta. Marcó una gran mordida en el cuello pálido de la chica como recordatorio posterior de ese momento, a lo que se deslizaba fuera de ella siendo consciente de lo que hacía.

Cuerdas blancas yacían en el abdomen de la heroína más querida de París. Poco a poco recuperando la compostura analizaba mejor lo sucedido.

Antes de poder levantarse a cubrir su cuerpo recibió un beso en la mejilla. Chat noir la miraba sonriendo con lástima acabando de acomodarse el traje, tal y como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

Sin palabras lo vio dirigirse a una ventana y marcharse.

La dejó sucia, avergonzada y peor de lo que había estado antes. Porque si en un principio Adrien la cambió por otra, ahora su fiel compañero la utilizaba como a un objeto sin importancia.

Luego de un rato, con las piernas temblorosas y el orgullo por el suelo recogía sus pertenencias deseando no haber nacido. Tal vez así evitaría ser un juguete de los hombres.

Debió verlo antes, ella creaba de forma innata, y él… Él el portaba el peor de los males, el poder de la destrucción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se me dan los finales xD cabe destacar que este Adrien no es una florecita del campo.
> 
> Weno, de nuevo gracias por leer. Si quieres que siga escribiendo marichat puedes comentarlo, con gusto pensaré en algo :3 Meow

**Author's Note:**

> No se desesperen, el próximo capítulo viene cargado de +18 y angst del bueno ;)  
> Gracias por las visitas y los kudos. Estoy volviendo a escribir después de un tiempo su apoyo sirve de mucho <3


End file.
